1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature for a rotary electric machine such as an electric motor or a generator, for example, and particularly relates to an armature winding insulating construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In armatures for rotary electric machines, because coils to which voltages that have different phases are supplied are in close proximity to each other in coil ends, it has been necessary to insulate electrically between the coils that have different phases. Thus, it has been common to insert interphase insulating papers between the coils that have different phases in the coil ends to ensure electrical insulation between the coils that have different phases. However, because the interphase insulating papers that are disposed on the coil ends are not fixed, one problem has been that misalignment of or damage to the interphase insulating papers may arise due to vibration during operation of the rotary electric machine, reducing electrical insulation between the coils that have different phases.
In consideration of such conditions, a varnish has been impregnated and hardened in coil ends after inserting interphase insulating papers between coils that have different phases in the coil ends, to fix the interphase insulating papers to the coil ends and ensure electrical insulation between the coils that have different phases (see Patent Literature 1, for example).